


Mi Supergirl particular

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Kara invita a Lena que vaya con ellos a la noche de karaoke.





	Mi Supergirl particular

“Venga, vamos. Serás divertido.” Kara intentaba convencer a Lena por teléfono. Esa noche había karaoke en el bar de siempre y quería que fuese con ellos, aunque las cosas no estaban marchando a su favor.

Al otro lado de la línea, Lena contestó, “no sé, Kara. El karaoke no precisamente mi fuerte.”

“Si lo que te preocupa es hacer el ridículo, también vendrá Winn. Nadie es peor que Winn. Además, nos lo pasaremos bien,” Kara hizo hincapié en esta última parte.

Quería decirle que sí, pero no estaba del todo convencida. La idea de hacer el ridículo delante de un montón de desconocidos no era lo que tenía en mente como la de pasar un buen rato, pero, finalmente, terminó accediendo. Si dijo que sí no fue por hacer algo diferente esa noche. Tampoco por pasar un rato con alguien más con quién no compartiera una relación laboral. Desde luego que tampoco era por el karaoke, la sola idea la aterrorizaba y tendría que buscar un plan para conseguir librarse. Era por estar con Kara. La había visto hacía un par de días, pero cada vez notaba que la extrañaba más y más, y el período de tiempo que podía pasar sin saber de ella se iba reduciendo.

Dando un pequeño salto de alegría, Kara le contestó, “quedamos a las ocho. Te mando luego la ubicación.”

 

Un coche de alta gama y último modelo a la puerta del bar sólo podía significar una cosa. Lena Luthor había llegado. Las suposiciones de Kara quedaron confirmadas cuando la vio salir del coche. Pelo recogido, vestido negro ajustado.

“Guau...” No había sido la intención de cara sonar asombrada en voz alta, pero le fue imposible disimular o dejar de mirarla.

Consciente de que iba demasiado arreglada para una ocasión en la que cualquier cosa por encima de unos vaqueros y una camiseta era excesivo, Lena se excusó, “tuve antes un pequeño acto y no me dio tiempo a cambiarme. No quería perderme ninguna de las actuaciones de la noche.”

Kara seguía ensimismada. Tanto que ni escuchó el ruido de la moto de su hermana al llegar. Fue la voz de Maggie a su espalda, la que la volvió en sí.

“Los demás están dentro ya.” Ella y Alex se acercaron.

“Entremos, entonces,” dijo Kara abriendo la puerta y dejando a Lena pasar.

 

Como todas las semanas, la noche de karaoke el local estaba a rebosar de gente que quería pasar un buen rato después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Mientras el resto cogían sitio y se acomodaban esperando su turno de demostrar sus habilidades musicales sobre el escenario, Kara y Lena se acercaron a la barra.

“¿Qué vas a tomar? Kara le preguntó a Lena apoyándose en la barra.

Su acompañante se quedó pensativa. “Una copa de vino. Tinto.”

Intentando controlar la risa, Kara se dirigió al camarero, “dos jarras de cerveza, Mike.” Lena estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento y se notaba.

Con las bebidas en la mano se sentaron en las dos sillas que les habían dejado libres. Alex, sentada entre Maggie y su hermana, les preguntó, “¿ya sabéis qué canción vais a escoger?”

“Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que esa parte no me incluyera a mí,” contestó Lena con humor.

Kara extendió la mano para coger su jarra de cerveza, le dio un trago, y contestó, “de eso nada, aquí venimos todos a ponernos en evidencia. Igualdad.” Hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su jarra. “¿Tú ya sabes qué escogerás, Alex?”

“Adivina,” dijo Maggie sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Alex.

“No,” dijo Kara de inmediato. “Bruce Springsteen otra vez no.”

“Cuando empecé a salir con ella ojalá me hubiera dicho que iba a ser como salir con mi padre.”

Buscando un beso de Maggie a modo de disculpa, Alex fingió indignación. Consiguió lo que quería.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario, el micro había pasado de James a Winn. Bajó del escenario a recuperar fuerzas con un trago de cerveza, pero poco tiempo consiguió mantenerse alejado. Antes de la mitad de Bohemian Rapsody volvía a estar de nuevo encima. Alguien necesitaba hacerle los acompañamientos vocales a un Winn que había aprendido a no tomarse las cosas tan en serio. Juntos, habían perdido todo el sentido del ridículo. La gente estaba disfrutando. No podían parar de reír. Kara, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar a Lena hipnotizada con el sonido de su risa. Kara sonrió. Se lo estaba pasando bien también. La notaba relajada y eso la alegró. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Kara desvió la suya tan rápido como pudo, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Notó como el de Lena intentó alcanzarlo.

Winn y James bajaron del escenario y le ofrecieron el micrófono a Kara.

“Venga, cantemos algo juntas,” le dijo a una Lena reticente. “¿La todopoderosa Lena Luthor tiene vergüenza?”

Lena se ruborizó. Kara intentaba picarla.

“No, pero voy a necesitar más alcohol para eso,” dijo riéndose y buscando una salida.

“Yo me encargo de eso,” Alex, rápidamente, se levantó de la silla dirección a la barra. Maggie la miró a modo de advertencia, no quería que se metiera donde no la llamaban, pero prefirió ignorarla. Llevaba toda la noche, y varias semanas, observando la dinámica entre su hermana y Lena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie hacer sonreír a Kara de la manera en la que Lena lo hacía. Sonrío maliciosamente para sí. Tenía un plan.

Volvió con dos jarras más de cerveza que colocó delante de ellas. Sabía que no tendrían ningún efecto en Kara, pero sí en Lena. Bastaba con que una de las dos se atreviese a dar un paso adelante. No había duda de que ambas estaban en el mismo punto, sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón que estaba más que dispuesta a darles.

“Gracias,” le dijo Lena, pero Alex no tuvo tiempo a contestarle. Una fuerte discusión en la mesa de al lado había desviado su atención.

Las voces comenzaron a alterarse. Subían el tono proporcionalmente al acaloramiento de la controversia. Uno de los alienígenas se levantó de golpe tirando su silla al suelo y agarrando a otro.

Maggie se acercó a ellos tratando de calmarlos para que aquello no fuera a más. Sólo consiguió un empujón que le hizo dar un paso atrás.

“No te metas en esto,” le dijo a Maggie. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol.

El ambiente festivo del local se detuvo de golpe. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

“Eh, vamos a calmarnos todos,” dijo Alex levantándose y acercándose a su novia. Kara observaba la escena impotente sin poder hacer nada sin descubrirse y revelar su identidad secreta.

Maggie les mostró la placa. “¿Quieres pasar una noche en el calabozo?”

“Que no te metas en esto te hemos dicho,” le dijeron desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras cogían una de las botellas de cerveza de la mesa y la lanzaban contra Maggie. Rápida en reflejos, ella consiguió esquivarla, haciendo que continuase su trayectoria, esta vez en dirección a la pequeña de los Luthor.

En ese mismo instante, las prioridades de Kara cambiaron. Rápidamente, la agarró apartándola del peligro y provocando que fuera su espalda la que recibiera el impacto.

“¡Kara!” gritó Lena preocupada. Había escuchado el impacto pero no había podido ver nada. Todo había sucedido a demasiada velocidad. Se giró hacia ella, los pedazos de cristal estaban en el suelo a su lado, pero ella parecía perfectamente.

“Estoy bien. Ni me ha rozado.” Mintió Kara. En su interior, respiraba aliviada. Por suerte, Lena no había visto nada.

“¿Estás segura?” Su corazón seguía acelerado con la adrenalina del momento.

“Verdad verdadera.” Kara le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Lena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cansada de la situación, Maggie había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

“Ya está bien,” sacó sus esposas y se llevó al que había tirado la botella de cerveza. Los demás se quedaron en silencio. “Y vosotros, fuera de aquí.”

 

La noche había terminado antes de lo esperado. El grupo esperó fuera del local a que Maggie terminara de hablar con los agentes de policía que se llevaron al detenido en un coche patrulla.

“No nos olvidamos que nos debéis una canción,” le dijo Alex a Kara y a Lena tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Kara y Lena rieron.

“Para la próxima,” contestó Kara mirando a Lena en busca de un gesto afirmativo que confirmase que sí, que habría próxima vez.

“Para la próxima,” repitió Lena. “Y esperemos que sea todo más tranquilo.”

Todos rieron. Mientras, Maggie se acercó al grupo.

“Yo me voy a ir,” dijo Lena. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Kara se quedó pensativa. No había contado con esa posibilidad. Su intención era volver volando, pero no podía decirle eso a Lena. Alex se le adelantó y no le dio posibilidad a contestar.

“Sí que quiere.”

Confusa, Kara la miró. Su mirada terminó en Maggie en busca de una explicación. La agente se encogió de hombros. Sabía que cuando a su novia se le metía algo en la cabeza era inútil hacer nada.

“¿Nos vamos nosotras también?” Le preguntó Maggie a Alex pasándole un brazo por la cintura. “Estoy molida.”

Alex asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Mañana hablaos,” le dijo Alex a Kara y le guiñó un ojo. Maggie se contuvo la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

 

Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje en silencio, mirando cada una por su ventanilla, decepcionadas por que la noche terminase tan pronto. Querían pasar más tiempo juntas pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a pronunciar las palabras necesarias en voz alta.

Casi habían llegado al apartamento de Kara y el trayecto estaba a punto de terminar, cuando Lena dijo, “me lo he pasado muy bien.” Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara. “¿Estás segura que estás bien?” Seguía preocupada por ella.

“Mejor que nunca. Yo también me lo pasé muy bien,” dijo sonriendo y colocándose bien las gafas.

El coche paró.

“Mi parada,” dijo Kara. “Gracias por traerme.”

“No hay de qué. Para eso están las amigas.”

Amigas. Esa palabra que hasta el momento había definido perfectamente su relación ya no parecía ajustarse a ella. Se miraron. Las dos querían dar un paso más, pero tenían miedo. Era un punto de no retorno. Por otro lado, los segundos seguían pasando y corrían el riesgo de perder el momento para siempre. Lena era consciente de esto. También lo era de que una chica como Kara no estaría disponible para siempre y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar. 

Tratando ganar un poco más de tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente, dijo, “No te llegué a dar las gracias por lo de antes.”

Sus ojos fijos en los de Kara, que notaba cómo los corazones de ambas se aceleraban. La kryptoniana bajó la mirada. Se había sonrojado.

“No fue nada,” dijo Kara nerviosamente sin levantar la vista fija en sus manos sobre su regazo.

La mano de Lena se posó en la barbilla de Kara. Levantó su cara. Quería ver sus preciosos ojos azules. La boca de Lena dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Iba a hacer lo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

“Gracias,” dijo en un susurro que se escapó de su boca a medida que ella se iba acercando. La besó. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Kara le devolvió un beso que ambas llevaban anhelando mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como sus labios se tocaron que supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. “Mi Supergirl particular."


End file.
